Des chats et des hommes
by loulouloute34
Summary: Inspiré de la citation : " Des chats et des hommes, parfois, les rêves les plus fous, réalité deviennent " OS JP/LE, TERMINÉE !


**Des chats et des hommes**

Au départ, le sujet et le titre viennent d'une rédaction que j'ai eue à écrire avec mon professeur de français. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, et je vous mettrai la note que j'ai eue dès que ça aura été corrigé.

Sujet : Ecrivez une nouvelle intitulée : « Des chats et des hommes », qui s'inspirera de cette citation :

« Des chats et des hommes

Parfois

Les rêves les plus fous

Réalités deviennent »

Le chaton fit quelques pas, s'approchant à pas feutrés de la jeune chatte rousse, qu'il guettait depuis le coucher du soleil. Alors que le chat allait la rejoindre, elle détala en courant. Le chat noir, déçu, repartit en direction de la Forêt Interdite, tête et yeux baissés. À quelques dizaines de mètres de là, accoudé à la fenêtre de son dortoir, James Potter l'avait observé, un bloc de glace appuyé sur la joue, une expression de douleur scotchée sur le visage. Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami, et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

- C'est encore Evans ?

- Encore. C'est la trois cent soixante douzième baffe qu'elle me met depuis le début de l'année.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre en songeant que le mois de mars était tout juste entamé.

- Tu l'aimes tellement que tu comptes même les baffes…T'as vraiment un problème, Prongsie.

Remus Lupin intervint, de sa voix douce et ensommeillée. C'était un grand garçon blond aux yeux bleus, le plus sage et le plus intelligent de leur petit groupe, « Les Maraudeurs » Ce groupe comprenait James Potter, le tombeur aux cheveux courts en bataille et aux yeux noisette ; Sirius Black, qui avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient sur les épaules avec la grâce héréditaire des Black, et Peter Pettigrow, nettement moins beau que ses trois camarades, mais largement au-dessus de la moyenne des garçons de Poudlard. Enfin, lui, Remus Lupin, celui que ses amis considéraient comme « le Sage ». Ce dernier prit la parole :

- Tu sais James, tu devrais peut-être laisser tomber.

- Mais je l'aime ! Comment veux-tu que je la laisse à cet imbécile de Dave Goujon !? Il est nettement moins beau que moi, moins intelligent, et en plus il n'est même pas à Gryffondor ! Il n'arrête pas de la draguer depuis le début de l'année !

Peter grogna en étirant les bras, éveillé par les cris de désespoir de James. Il secoua la tête, et se tourna vers ses trois amis, visiblement énervé. Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds, plus foncés que ceux de Lupin, et les yeux noirs.

- Les mecs, il est dimanche ! Wouhou ! Dimanche !, se plaignit-il.

- Peter, tu crois vraiment que ta matinée au lit est plus importante que Lily Evans ?

Peter gémit. Lorsque Lily arrivait dans la conversation, il devenait plus qu'impossible de parler aux garçons, quels qu'ils soient. Car il n'y avait pas à dire, Lily était une jeune fille très jolie. En septième année à Poudlard, comme les Maraudeurs, elle avait de longs cheveux roux flamboyants et de grands yeux émeraude, rieurs. Mais elle avait également beaucoup de succès. Pourtant, elle détestait James, au point de préférer un Serpentard aux cheveux graisseux comme cavalier au bal ! Bien sûr, chose risquée lorsqu'on est jolie, Lily Evans était détestée de toutes les filles de Poudlard. Car le cœur de Potter était pris, et que toutes ses groupies considéraient comme du gaspillage de rejeter James Potter. Et lui, il ne cessait de lui envoyer des lettres, de la séduire, de lui faire toues les attentions possibles. Et tout ce que trouvait à faire sa belle, c'était de refuser ses propositions. Peter, en bon ami de James, proposa, hésitant.

- Peut-être que si tu arrêtes de t'intéresser à elle, on pourra observer ses réactions ?

Les trois garçons, qui jusque-là regardaient par la fenêtre, se tournèrent vers leur ami. James parut trouver l'idée géniale et en félicita son ami.

- Peter, tu es un génie !

Flatté, le concerné rougit, et balbutia quelques mots parmi lesquels « Ce n'est rien, c'est tout naturel… »

James déclara alors :

- Autant commencer tout de suite. D'habitude, le dimanche, je vais la harceler à la bibliothèque…Et bien aujourd'hui, miss Evans pourra rester tranquille ! On va déjeuner ?

Il attrapa sa veste noire posée sur une chaise et franchit le seuil de la porte. Passé leur étonnement, ses amis prirent sa suite, et descendirent les escaliers. Ils traversèrent tous les quatre la Salle Commune déserte, et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, pour trouver la Grande Salle aussi vide que le cerveau de Sirius un dimanche matin à huit heures. Il n'y avait en effet que quatre neurones, et uniquement, comble de malheur, des Serdaigle.

Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle, et le directeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Peter avait déjà réussi à manger une demi-douzaine de pains au chocolat, et à renverser sa carafe de jus de citrouille sous les rires de ses trois amis. Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de James, et sourit aux Maraudeurs.

- Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez pas oublié que vous devez organiser des sélections de Quidditch. Le prochain match a lieu dans deux semaines.

Le Quidditch était le sport le plus connu du monde des sorciers. Il s'agissait, pour résumer en quelques mots, de marquer des buts avec une balle, de cogner sur les autres joueurs avec deux autres balles, un peu plus petites, et, pour un des sept joueurs, d'attraper la dernière balle, le Vif d'Or, qui faisait gagner cent cinquante points à son équipe, et qui terminait le match. Tout ça, bien sûr, sur des balais volants. James acquiesça et dit :

- Je pensais les organiser mercredi après-midi. Ce sera possible ?

- C'est vous qui voyez, Monsieur Potter. N'oubliez pas d'en parler à Mme Bibine !

Le directeur s'éloigna vers sa propre table. James murmura :

- Je me demande qui va se présenter. Il me manque un batteur, un poursuiveur et puis un gardien. Je suis sûr que Diggory va essayer de devenir gardien.

- Comment ça, tu es sûr ?

- Une intuition.

Ils terminèrent leur repas, tandis que Lily, comme ils l'avaient deviné, étudiait. Seule dans la bibliothèque silencieuse, elle regardait sa montre régulièrement depuis un quart d'heure, et s'inquiétait. « Pourquoi James ne vient pas ? », se demandait-elle. N'arrivant plus à se concentrer, elle referma brusquement son livre, et se leva, bien décidée à aller voir où était passé le jeune homme.

Arrivée dans le couloir Nord du deuxième étage, elle s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à s'inquiéter pour Potter ? Potter ! Quelle idée ! Au contraire, elle devrait être heureuse qu'il ne soit pas venu l'embêter avec ses demandes idiotes. Elle voulait paraître réjouie, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose clochait.

Au fond d'elle, elle était déçue. Malgré les apparences, elle était attachée aux demandes de James. C'était, en quelque sorte, sa distraction de la journée. Ou peut-être y attachait-elle plus d'importance ? En réalité, si elle avait cru que les demandes de Potter étaient sincères, elle aurait peut-être dit oui. Elle aussi avait besoin de s'amuser, de temps en temps ! Mais elle savait que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Déjà, durant leurs premières années, lui et ses amis ne cessaient de l'appeler « Poil de Carotte » et de monter tout le monde contre elle.

Ce n'était qu'en cinquième année que James avait commencé à la saluer chaque matin, et à lui envoyer des lettres durant tous les étés. Lettres auxquelles elle n'avait jamais répondu, mais qu'elle prenait plaisir à lire. James parvenait, quand il voulait, à écrire des choses sensées, et vraiment touchantes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Potter, écrire des choses sensées ! Elle ne s'entendrait sûrement jamais dire autant de compliments sur lui. Et bien, en ce dimanche de mars, Lily ne savait pas combien elle avait tort.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, seuls les Maraudeurs et Severus Rogue étaient assis là. Elle s'étonna que James n'aie pas profité de la situation pour attaquer Rogue. L'espace d'un instant, elle hésita. Devait-elle s'asseoir près des Maraudeurs, ou rester seule dans un coin de la table ? Elle opta pour la seconde solution.

Mentalement, elle se prépara à devoir affronter James, qui se précipiterait sûrement sur elle pour, encore une fois, lui demander de sortir avec elle. Elle s'assit, et attendit, mais James ne vint pas. Pas plus qu'il ne la regarda, d'ailleurs. Subitement, Lily sentit un vide immense dans son corps. Elle se rendit compte que James occupait la majorité de sa vie, et qu'il était pour elle vraiment important. En réalité, et elle s'en rendit compte peu après, elle était réellement tombée amoureuse de James.

Un instant, elle le contempla, en essayant pour la première fois de ne pas penser à ses défauts. Il était réellement beau. Voire extrêmement craquant. Exactement le genre de garçon qui était déjà sorti avec toutes les filles de Poudlard, et qui ferait des ravages lorsqu'il en sortirait. Il serait sûrement un briseur de cœurs.

Sirius Black, quant à lui, n'aimait pas sortir avec des filles. Il était tout autant convoité, mais trouvait que sa liberté en était corrompue. 

Remus, lui, était aussi un garçon terriblement mignon, et peu de filles pouvaient se vanter d'avoir déjà pu caresser ses cheveux couleur d'or. Ni, d'ailleurs, regarder ses yeux en face. Lily en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient envoûtants, d'un bleu profond et doux à la foi, chaud et froid ; une couleur et une impression incroyables.

Peter était, quant à lui, plus simple, mais également très mignon. Des cheveux blonds aux reflets châtains, avec des yeux très noirs. Mais Lily n'aimait pas son caractère.

Toute à sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua pas que James l'avait observée très attentivement, et avait remarqué sa stupéfaction, et sa tristesse à peine dissimulée. Lily recentra son attention sur son assiette, et grignota un croissant, qu'elle ne termina pas.

Le mercredi suivant, James se rendit, vers deux heures, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il entra dans les vestiaires et se changea, impatient de savoir à qui il allait avoir affaire. Seulement une dizaine d'élèves se présentèrent. Deux d'entre eux ne savaient pas voler, et deux autres étaient des Pouffsouffle, qui s' les six joueurs restants, deux prétendants à chaque poste.

Il leva la tête, et, dans les tribunes, aperçut Lily, un livre à la main, qui regardait vaguement les sélections, sans trop d'intérêt, mais elle était là, et c'était le principal pour James. Il avait besoin d'une présence pour le soutenir. Il détestait devoir faire les sélections, surtout quand Sirius, qui était batteur, commentait les performances des joueurs, sans aucune pitié. Finalement, James réussit à départager les candidats, et il se retrouva avec Amos Diggory en gardien, une jeune fille du nom de Kathy Smith en Poursuiveuse, et Thierry McKain en batteur. Il regarda si Lily était encore là : la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé, mis à part qu'elle observait maintenant le terrain.

- Mon pote, à mon avis t'as un truc avec elle. T'as pas remarqué que depuis que tu lui parles plus, on dirait une gamine maltraitée !, s'exclama Sirius.

- Je ne veux pas croire n'importe quoi, c'est peut-être autre chose…

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- James, maintenant tu vas la voir, et tu lui parles d'ami à ami.

- Et tu veux que je lui raconte quoi ? Tu crois que ma life est si intéressante que ça ? J'ai strictement rien à dire.

- Tu parles de littérature moldue, ou…T'es grand, non ? Tu peux très bien te débrouiller tout seul !

James opina lentement, hésitant. Il n'avait aucun sujet de conversation ! Et puis ça risquait de ne pas faire vraiment plaisir à Lily qu'il aille la voir. L'air moqueur de Sirius, qui était en train de le traiter de froussard, le décida. Il gravit les marches, jusqu'à arriver devant la jeune fille. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et garda le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix n'était pas glaciale, mais plutôt douce, sympathique. James haussa les yeux vers la rousse, et vit qu'elle lui souriait. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Ce sourire…Il n'avait jamais vu ce sourire sur Lily, et il la rendait encore plus belle. Il finit par répondre, la voix un peu plus rauque qu'à l'habitude :

- Je t'ai vue seule alors…J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait discuter…Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr !, ajouta t-il précipitamment.

- Aucun problème. Tu as réussi à trouver tes joueurs ?

- Ouais…Diggory est très bon, les autres sont aussi de bons joueurs. Pas bavards, mais ils jouent bien.

- J'espère qu'on gagnera contre Serpentard, cette année. On a un bon attrapeur, pas vrai ?

James rougit. Lily ne lui avait jamais adressé aucun compliment, et qu'elle le fasse maintenant le surprenait beaucoup.

- Tu penses que je peux faire quelque chose, James ?

Curieux, il répondit :

- Je ne sais pas…Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Elle se tourna un peu vers lui, les yeux brillants, et s'approcha. Doucement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et James attrapa doucement la main de Lily. Il répondit à son baiser, et elle attrapa elle-même la deuxième main du garçon. Ils restèrent tous les deux sur le terrain jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, et que Lily s'endorme sur l'épaule de James. Il la prit dans ses bras et, délicatement, la conduisit dans la Salle Commune. Il l'installa sur un canapé, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il prit plaisir à contempler son visage durant de longues minutes, et lui vola un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Non loin de là, quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite, la jeune chatte rousse approchait lentement du chat noir, pour enfin aller se pelotonner contre lui, dans un geste souple et gracieux. Ils s'endormirent sous la clarté de la Lune, ce soir-là en croissant, comme souriante lorsque le bonheur se répandait sous son ombre…

FIN


End file.
